Episodes/Other
Blurbs These are episodes where the original episode has been done over with a series of speech bubbles/boxes containing text, either a joke, a random statement, a goof, or a fact relating to the scene. The blurbs are (this is in order of episode listings, not the date of release of these videos): *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Popcorn Video *Class Act Blurb *Blind Date Blurb *Can't Stop Coffin Blurb *We're Scrooged! Blurb *Just Desert Blurb *Stealing the Spotlight Blurb *Wrath of Con Blurb *Nuttin' but the Tooth Blurb *Eyes Cold Lemonade Blurb *Shard at Work Blurb *The Way You Make Me Wheel Blurb *Take a Hike Blurb *Let It Slide Blurb *Brake The Cycle Blurb *All Flocked Up Blurb *I Nub You Blurb *Something Fishy Blurb *Without A Hitch Halloween Blurb *Swelter Skelter Blurb *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya Blurb *Suck It Up Blurb *See You Later, Elevator Blurb *Peas in a Pod Blurb *Keepin' it Reel Blurb Irregular Episodes *'1999: Banjo Frenzy:' The original pilot episode starring an unnamed Dinosaur (probably the early version of Lumpy in appearance and Flippy in personality) and early versions of Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy. *'2003: Enter the Garden:' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja. *'2003: Mole in the City:' Starring The Mole and The Rat. Featuring Pig Child and Elephant Balloon Vendor. *'2004: Dino-Sore Days:' Special black and white episode starring Cro-Marmot when he was unfrozen. *'2004: Books of Fury:' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja (Cameo appearance of Panda Mom). *'2005: Ski Patrol:' A parody of the how-to-do cartoons of the 1950s, starring Lumpy. *'2006: Intimate Spotlight:' An interview with the HTF character Cro-Marmot. ' *'2006: Youtube Live Episode: An episode that debuted in Youtube Live and featured nine characters in a claw machine. *'2007: The Carpal Tunnel of Love:' Fall Out Boy Music Video. *'2008: Asbestos I Can Do:' A 20-second episode starring Lumpy which features no gore, pain or deaths, but before and after it are various deaths from TV episodes (Easter Egg Episode). *'2008: Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode:' An episode that debuted on the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *'2008: Winter Break:' A special episode that used winter-related internet episodes and kringles that aired on TV first and was later released on DVD. *'2010: YouTube 101: Subscriptions:' Uploaded by the user, YouTube. Starring Cuddles demonstrating how to use the subscribe feature on YouTube. *'2011: Youtube Copyright School: '''Russell learns about copyright infringement. *'2011: Oh Xmas Tree:' Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy all sing "''Oh Christmas Tree" with a door closing afterwards revealing presents with links to 5 kringles: Reindeer Kringle, Kringle Tree, Kringle Frosty, Strain Kringle, and Kringle Presents. *'2012: New Season Teaser:' An April Fools joke by Mondo Media, playing on Dick Figures. *'2013: Cubtron Z: '''A special episode of Happy Tree Friends in stop motion animation instead of the usual Flash animation, it is directed by Rob Shaw. The episode is about Cub being revived as a robot after dying by getting ran over by a street cleaner to get his bottle. Video Games *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm *Arcade Games *Mobile Games Smoochies A smoochie is a video that includes one character where you give him/her something. You can choose any of three options, but all of them result in the character dying. After a few seconds of inactivity, the character will do one of two things, such as laugh or say hello. The smoochies are: *Cuddles as a pet *Giggles' Valentine *Toothy's Easter *Petunia's Summertime Adventures *Nutty's Party Surprise *Sniffles's Science *Flaky's Baseball *Pop's BBQ *Mime's Olympics *Disco Bear's Halloween *Pop & Cub's Christmas Kringles Kringles are special short holiday messages (set during Christmas) released as parodies of typical animated greeting cards. There are currently ten Kringles.(Note:The last 2 Kringles of the list are from the very beginning and very final of a Winter Break video. See "Happy Tree Friends-Winter Break"). The list of Kringles are: *Reindeer Kringle *Tree Kringle *Kitchen Kringle *Caroling Kringle *Ski Kringle *Train Kringle *Strain Kringle *Chill Kringle *Sight Kringle *Star Kringle Action Series: Ka-Pow! A spin-off about Flippy, Splendid, and Buddhist Monkey starring in an action series. Flippy stars in ''W.A.R. (Weapon Animal Regiment) Journal. Splendid appears in Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad. Buddhist Monkey returns to star in more new episodes. The Mole was listed as a character, but he doesn't appear to have a connection with Ka-Pow now, and, as a note, his episode, Mole in the City, debuted way before "Ka-Pow!" even existed. W.A.R. (Weaponized Animal Regiment) Journal #'Operation: Tiger Bomb' Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #'Mirror Mirror' Buddhist Monkey #'Three Courses of Death' HTF Break Breaks are short 1-minute or less episodes that act as shortened Happy Tree Friends episodes (The graphics and animation are similar to that from the first to second seasons of the Web series because they were originally intended for G4 in 2005 but were rejected). The HTF Breaks are: *Seize the Day *Chore Loser *Deck the Halls *We Wish You *Happy New Year *Take Your Seat *Moppin Up *Bite Sized *Pop & Corn *Butter Me Up *Cheesy Does It *Tunnel Vision *Claw Love Bites Love Bites are Valentine's Day-themed short episodes featuring romantic relationships between two characters (male and female). The list of Love Bites episodes are: *Cold Hearted *Sea of Love *I Heart U *On My Mind *My Better Half Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Browse